I finally found someone
by Alexis110
Summary: Jaden's boring days are so over,now that he founds the girl who could change him, to make his life, exciting again. JadenxAlexis...please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Everyone ;-) this is my first story hope you'll all like it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime and the characters...**

**Anime: From YU GI OH GX!**

**

* * *

**

** I Finally Found Someone**

** Chapter I**

**Jaden's POV**

Another day, another boring day...I'm always bored at these; it's like the same action everyday.

You wake up in the morning, then getting ready for school , and going to school early well for me sometimes late...but enough about that...I'm always bored at these...like there is nothing good...well there is I think? ok...ok, I admit my life is so boring...I know I have everything but I think there is still missing...yeah there is missing in my life...I don't know what it is...but I hope I can find out...SOON!!!

I don't want my life to be boring forever...I hope someone could help me find the excitement again...

**Normal POV**

Yes Jaden always think that his whole life is so boring, for him thou...

Well he has another thing coming, he did'nt know that something well happen today.

The story starts here...

Jaden was walking in the school campus; he always looks at the ground...

When someone crash on him...they both fell to the ground...Jaden was below her.

"What do you think you're doing...?"He looks at the girl. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."she was cut off, when jaden stared at her.

**Jaden's POV**

I was star struck of her beauty, suddenly my heart felt something.

But I don't know what it was...but I know something, I feel happy, excited, nervous and I don't know...I feel I want to stay like these forever...yes she was above me...she was so beautiful, her hazel eyes are so attractive, and when I accidentally touch her blonde hair, I feel the sparks, then I notice that a slight red color in my face, yeah! They were so soft to touch, I want to touch it again, but then it hit me...

**Normal POV**

Jaden then immediately stood up...also the girl, ok enough of the girl word, her name was Alexis Rhodes she's a transfer student, BACK TO THE STORY, Alexis then apologize again, "I'm so-so sorry about it...I didn't mean to crash on you" she look to the ground, feeling sorry of what happen."Ah-ah it's ok" laughing scratching his head. "Really, It's ok you don't have to say sorry" Jaden smile at her. "But I was not looking, I blew it..." she felt depress when saying the last word. Jaden was worried, "ah what do you mean? Blew it?" he asks. "Coz I'm just new here you see...and I bump at you, and then..." she was cut off again by Jaden. "Really I'm ok, you don't have to worry, it was my fault in the first place, I was not looking were I'm going, so please don't worry," Jaden smirked at her. Then Alexis smile, when Jaden saw her smiling. He felt his heart bit fast... _"what is this I'm feeling, I-I can't explain it, my heart is so fast, I felt excited, happy and nervous...what is these?...I don't understand...I_ _feel like I want to hug her"_ Jaden whisper in his mind. Then he comes back from reality, "so you were saying? You were new here right?" Jaden ask her with a smile. "Yeah, I am, and I don't know were I'm going" Alexis reply. "Well, I'll show you around" Jaden said without thinking. "But you're going to be late for class..." Alexis reply with a worried tone on her voice. "It's ok, I mean it's a good excuse for skipping class" Jaden said with a smile on his face. "No, you don't have to skip class, after all we don't know each other, and why would you skip class? Just to show me around here?" Alexis ask again and doesn't put on a smile, she felt sad or sorry, "It's really ok, I always skip classes when I don't feel like going, so it's really ok... OH YEAH! Almost forgot, my name is jaden yuki, and you are?" Jaden said with a smile on his face. "MY name is Alexis Rhodes" Alexis reply.

**Jaden's POV**

_When I heard her name it felt like music to my ears, I never felt like these before I mean I have lot's of girl friends...not girlfriends ok what I meant is girl and just friend...ok...well whatever...I never had a relation before...what Am I talking about...? _

**Normal POV**

"Are you alright?" Alexis ask him. Then Jaden return to reality. "Ah-ah yeah...your name is so-so..." jaden was thinking what's his going to say. "So...beautiful" it slips right into his mouth.

"Ah-ah? Do, you really think so?" Alexis blush. "I don't think so, but you are, I mean your name is…" Jaden said with his goofy smile.

Then the bell rang "so do you accept my offer?" Jaden ask her. "Well if it doesn't bother you? But I know you'll get in big trouble, for ditching class" Alexis replied.

"really, it's going to be ok, because it's gonna be a good excuse for skipping class, and hey I'm not ditching class, I'm just going to show you around and I know they well understand, so please let me show you around, don't mind me it's going to be ok…SO PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE" Jaden beg. "Well---?" Alexis was thinking for her decision. "Well--- ok, if that's what you want" Alexis answer with a smile. Then Jaden was so happy to hear her say "ok"…Then suddenly Jaden hold her hands without thinking.

**Jaden's POV**

_Suddenly I hold her hands…well I wasn't thinking…But I feel her hands they were so soft and warm. I think I want to hold it forever…_

**Normal POV**

Then Jaden wake up in reality again. He immediately let go of Alexi's hands.

"Sorry bout that, I was not thinking, sorry" Jaden said with a depressing tone.

Alexis felt a slight red on her face. "It's ok; I mean it didn't mean anything, right?" Alexis ask. "Ah…YEAH!" Jaden answer immediately, while scratching his head and laughing. "So shall we?" Jaden ask Alexis. "Ah yeah," She answered, with a smile on her face. So they both walk in the school campus.

To be continued…

* * *

**I hope you all like the first Chapter…I know it's bad or worst…so review please, so I can know my mistake's. I know I'm not good at English, but I hope you'll understand the story.**

**ARIGATO**

**NOTE: I don't own the anime and also the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

**Normal POV**

As they were walking in the whole, Jaden suddenly stop.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked. "Oh! Damn it, I forgot to gave these to Syrus" get a card on his pocket. "What from?" Alexis ask with a smile. "Well, first his my best friend, second today is his birthday, I was sure I didn't forget it this morning, oh well I know he'll understand" Jaden take a deep breath. "oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to let you forget him, maybe that crash a while ago hit your head so hard, I am so-so sorry" Alexis said with a guilty tone. "It's ok; it didn't hit my head..." Jaden said laughing.

**Jaden's POV **

_Well maybe I forgot because I was star struck in your beauty, I'll just give these to sy later, he'll understand, I think? Well maybe, after all his my best friend I know he'll understand…_

**Normal POV**

Then they continue walking, Jaden told Alexis the places, so she could know where she's going, after showing Alexis around Jaden ask her. "So…uhm which class are you going?"

Then Alexis look at her schedule in her PDA, and Jaden look at her PDA, he was so shock what he read… "Where in the same class!?!" Jaden shouted.

In Jaden's mind, _and these time it's gonna be crawlers class, I'm not afraid of him or her, I'm just scared that maybe Alexis would get in trouble, because of me, I know Crawlers words, Maybe he'll say crazy things to Alexis, and maybe she'll be hurt, I don't want her to be humiliated because of me, or maybe worse, she'll never talk to me again, I know I have lot's of fun in dueling, I know I love dueling, but my life is still missing something, when I saw her I know my life is complete, why am I saying these?_

"Are you ok, Jaden?" Alexis ask worriedly. Then Jaden return to reality again.

"Ah-ah yeah I'm fine" Jaden was laughing. "Well I think we should go to class, after all that's was all, so shall we?" Jaden ask. Alexis agreed. So the both of them go to the class, Jaden was relief coz crawler was still not their.

"_HO! Good thing Crawlers not in class yet, what could happen if his here? Oh! Will good thing Alexis won't get in trouble" _Jaden said in his mind in relief.

Then Syrus came closer to Jaden, He was staring at him like Jaden is so in trouble, ok let's get to the chase, Sy was angry because his best friend forgot his birthday.

"JADEN!?! You have explaining to do!" Syrus said with an angry look. "What do you mean Sy?" Jaden ask with confusion. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SY?" Syrus repeat Jaden's question with an angry tone. "Chill out Sy, I was just asking, you don't have to snap like that" Jaden reply. "ASK!!! You know Jaden you're the worse best friend that could a friend have" Syrus said with tears falling from his eyes. "What me worse, but how could you say that Sy, I didn't do something wrong, did I? Or am I missing something here?" Jaden ask while scratching his head. "YOU FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY JAY!!!" Syrus shouted. "You didn't even greet me, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUDDY, oh Jay how could you forget your best friend's birthday? Ha jay? You're the worse jay" Syrus said with tears running down to his checks. Jaden felt guilty for seeing his friend like that, but he didn't really forget his best friend's birthday. "Well I'll explain to you Sy, before that. Here" Jaden get the card from his pocket and gave it to Syrus.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SY" Jaden said. "A rare card?!!" Sy was surprise. "Yeah Sy, Just for, my best friend" Jaden said with a smile. "You're the best jay, I thought you forgot…" wiping his tears. "Well I didn't really-actually forget your birthday; well I was kind of a well…" Jaden said without knowing what to say next. Then he just explains to Syrus what happened.

To be continue…

**I know that some are miss spell…I'm low at spelling…Oh well I'll practice spelling don't worry…Hope you like the Chapter II…I know That it is short…But don't worry I'll make chapter III long, If I can though, thanks for the review in Chapter I…I'm so glad you love it…Please review Chapter II…**

**ARIGATO EVERYONE **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

**Normal POV**

Syrus was shock what Jaden said, his eyes open widely. "You forgot my birthday because of you crash on a girl?" Syrus asked confuse. "Sy, you see she's not just a girl, she's special to me, and I don't understand why…" Jaden reply to Syrus, with a big smile on his face. "Jay? Are you? INLOVE!?!" Syrus asked Jaden with a big shock on his face. "Sy INLOVE is such a strong word, how about crush?" Jaden said well his not sure. "Jay INLOVE OR CRUSH it's the same..." Syrus said with a curios look.

Well Syrus know that Jaden doesn't care about girls, he only cares about dueling. But then again you can't stop the heart if it calls for LOVE.

"Well then jay, who's the lucky girl? Do I know her?" Syrus asked looking at Jaden waiting for an answer. "Well you see Sy" blushing. "She's new here, so I know that you don't know her, her name is Alexis Rhodes." When Jaden said her name he felt he was floating in the sky, his mind is so far from the earth, he always thinks of Alexis.

**Alexis POV**

I was outside of the classroom, waiting for the teacher, when suddenly someone came to my back, when I look back I saw Jaden.

"Jaden?" I asked.

"Sorry, did I scare you, Alexis?" he said with a big smile.

"No, but why did you come here?" I said.

"Well……" he said.

Then I look at Jaden, waiting to finish what his going to say, but suddenly a person came near us, I look at my PDA and his face was there.

"So you're the new student" the teacher ask me.

"Ah yeah Dr. Crawler" I replied.

"Ok then come in, I'll introduce you to your entire classmate's here, and do be feel at home…" he said while he was smiling at me.

When he was walking inside he saw Jaden, and dr. crawler was like so mad looking at him. So I kinda think of it hard Jaden is such a nice guy, well maybe? I don't know him for that long, I just meet him this morning, and I already trust him? That's weird I never trust a guy before…well except from my big brother Atticus. It's really kind of weird, trusting him that fast, what am I talking about? I most not talk to strangers, well but for me Jaden is no stranger, it's like I know him for long time, and I feel comfortable in his side, Am…I…In…Love…with…him? What am I talking about? Oh well I'll just…well…whatever…I'll just stop thinking of him…yeah get him out of my head.

**Normal POV**

Then entered the room, with Jaden and Alexis. When Alexis was inside the room, all the guys were staring at her, and their face turn red, they all say "WOW! She's so beautiful". Then Dr. Crawler had their attention, Jaden return to his set, while Alexis is standing besides Crawler. "Ok class, I introduce your new classmate, Miss Alexis Rhodes" Dr. Crawler started "hi everyone" Alexis smile at all of them. But when she saw Jaden, and Jaden saw Alexis, they both have an eye contact, it made the both of them blush and look down.

"But miss Rhodes, we have rules here, because you're a new student here you most go first to the slifer red dorm, before you proceed to obelisk blue, well you'll soon be coz you perfect all the test maybe you'll stay in the slifer red only tomorrow or next day" Dr. Crawler said.

And Alexis just agree to him. "Ok you can set wherever you want to" he said.

But when she looks around, there's only one set not occupied, and that was besides Jaden. She has no other choice but just to set with him. Then she sited down next to Jaden. The both of them were like statue, they just froze, Jaden can't think also Alexis, they feel something, and they don't know what, then the ring bell, it was ready to go back to their dorms, they were still silence between Jaden and Alexis, then Jaden broke the silence.

"Ah….listen there's no more other room you can sleep or stay, only the room of sy and me is available coz Chumlie already go with Pegasus, and…."Jaden said without completing what his going to say. "Well is it ok if…I stay to your room temporarily?" Alexis asked.

Jaden blush when she asked that question "ah-ah yeah, you sleep in my bed" Jaden said not sure what's his going to say. "Ok then" Alexis reply.

Then the both of them go to the slifer red dorm.

To be continued….

**Here's Chapter III, hope you like it. I know I promise you guys that it well be long this time, but I kinda broke the promise.**

"**GOMINDUSAI"**

**Sorry….I was just busy, hope you'll understand, thanks for reviewing Chapter II,**

**Please also review this chapter. I promise the next chapter well be Jaden and Alexis love moments, I don't mean something k, ****KILIG**** in Pilipino, I don't know in English.**

**It's not like I'm planning, that something well happen to them…well I hope you like**

**This chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

**Normal POV**

As they reach the slifer red dorm.

"WELCOME, Lex." Jaden said with a smile on his face. Alexis was shock for what she heard, _did he just call me LEX?_ She said deep inside her.

"Ah, is it ok, if I call you Lex? It's really hard calling you Alexis, well I just kinda like calling you Lex, coz…well…" Jaden said blushing, thinking what's his going to say.

"It's ok Jaden, everyone calls me that, and it's nice to hear, than Lexi" Alexis said smiling at Jaden. Jaden saw her smiling at him, so it cost him to blush.

**Jaden's POV**

_Why am I so nervous in the same time excited and happy or… whatever? Whenever I see her smile it makes my heart pound so fast, and my face feels like I eat a red hot sauce, I feel so hot inside, I can't think clearly, I-I don't understand what I feel, towards her, I never felt like these to other girls around me before._

**Normal POV**

"Ah Jaden, I said it's ok, whatever you want to call me, if you feel comfortable, it's really ok." Alexis said looking at Jaden. "Ah-ah really?" Jaden go back to reality.

"Well that's great, I mean thanks Lex, and I thought you'll be…." Jaden replied. "Mad" Alexis continued what his going to say.

"Well yeah." Jaden nodded.

Then they both look at each other, there is silence between them.

Then Alexis broke the silence between them, "So can we go inside now?" Alexis asked. "Ah…yeah I almost forgot, let's go inside."

Then Jaden lead her to there room.

"Well where here" Jaden said while opening the door.

Then the both of them get inside the room. Alexis look around, it's not messy. It's very clean, coz maybe there's nothing much things inside, only table, chairs and beds. The only problem is the place is so small.

"Here's my bed, I know that you're curious why I'll let you sleep in my bed" Jaden said. "Well a little bit" Alexis said while sitting down to the side of Jaden's bed.

**Jaden's POV**

_I can't believe that she's going to sleep here, well just for tonight, I know tomorrow she well transfer to Obelisk blue…and it's going to be sad…what am I saying…like I'm not going to see her again…_

"Ah Jaden, what is she doing in our room?" Syrus asked me, like his going to blow up, or something.

"Well buddy, she's a slifer red, but don't worry she won't stay too long, only for tonight." I reply to his question.

Then Syrus suddenly got near me and pull me, far from Alexis, well not that far, Then Sy got near to my ear, and whispered. "But why in our room Jay, there is lots of room which are not occupied yet, and I mean she's a girl, that's are number one rule Jaden, we most not accept girls, how could you disobey our number one rule, ha jay, how could you forget…**we pledge that well never get a girl in our room!" **Sy just shout those words.

I know Alexis heard what Sy said. So I turn around and look at Alexis.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

But she was not smiling, I look at her eyes, her beautiful hazel eyes turn to well she's sad.

"Everything's ok Alexis." I replied. I put a goofy smile so I can make her smile, but she was not. Seeing her likes that, well it's like breaking my heart; I never felt like these before…What should I do to make her smile…?

To be continued….

**Well here's the Chapter IV, hope you like, there is still part II in these chapter.**

**SO REVIEW THESE CHAPTER**

**Next episode: it's going to be Jaden and Alexi's moment…**

**ARIGATO FOR READING… **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

**Jaden's POV**

"Jaden, I understand, maybe I'll just find another room to stay in" She walked towards the door.

But before she could open, I toke her left hand, without thinking.

"Lex, don't mind Syrus, his just like that, just stay here, please?" I beg,

I was still holding her hand.

Well I just want her to stay coz I'm worried about her.

Then she turned around to see me, when I look at her she was smiling.

"Jaden, you know Syrus is right, I'm a girl and you two are guys." she said. "After all, I'm a nobody." She continued.

"Will your not!" I shouted.

I got near her, she look at me and I look at her, now where so close to each other.

"You're not a nobody to me Lex, and you're not just a girl, your something special." It slips to my mouth, I feel so embarrassed of what I said, and I look at the floor, so that I can't see her reactions.

"Really?" she asked simply.

Then I look at her, and then it hit me.

"I mean, your something special coz you're my friend." I said. Now I felt my face is very red.

So I let go of her hand, coz I know I'm holding it for a very long time.

I was still blushing, I can't look at her, and so I was focusing on the floor.

"Thanks, Jaden." She said.

I look at her and she was smiling at me, it was so very cute.

"Ah-ah yeah, you're welcome." I replied, scratching my head.

**Syrus POV **

_I can't believe of what I'm seeing, Jaden? In love?_ _With a nobody?_

_How could that happen? Well Alexis is beautiful and hot, so maybe Jay got a feeling he can't understand, well I can't blame him for that, maybe his heart already given up, but I'm afraid that maybe Jay well be hurt._

_Oh well if Alexis can make him happy, then I'll support him, after all he is my bestfriend, and his always there for me, so these time I'm the one will help him, coz I know he doesn't know about LOVE…_

**Alexis POV**

_I look at Jaden, then suddenly my heart pound so fast like I was running a thousand kilometers._

_Then a question again came up to my head, I'm I INLOVE with him?_

_The it's so obvious, that I love him. His too kind… I can't believe it, but these is not a question anymore, I most stop fooling my self, I most stop acting that these is just something to forget, what I feel for him is special, I hope he feel the same way as me? What am I talking about? Like I am asking for him to love me…and the why would he feel inlove with me, I'm just a simple girl, so I guess I'll stop thinking of these some called Love…It well get over soon…I hope so…. _

To be continued

**I know it's too short…But it still doesn't end there…I mean the Jaden and Alexi's moment…**

**So please review this chapter…**

"**ARIGATO MINA/MENA"**

Thank you everyone!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

**NORMAL POV**

Alexis face turns redder. Then the room was very quite. Then suddenly Syrus broke

the silence.

"Ah, sorry about what I said, I guest am so stupid to say all those things to you, I'm

sorry for hurting your feelings." Syrus said in a depress face.

"It's ok Sy, you don't have to apologize, maybe you were just freak out." Alexis replied with a smile.

"Really? You're not angry with me?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, it's really ok sy, I'm not angry with you." Alexis replied.

"Thank goodness" Syrus sighs.

Then Alexis decided to stay. Jaden was so happy of Alexi's decision.

Then they get out of the room to eat. They go to the kitchen. Then Sy leave Alexis and Jaden to get some food for the three of them. When Alexis and Jaden are left alone.

"Ah-um, I'm glad that you're staying, I mean I'm so very happy, that you decided to stay." Jaden said while his faces turn redder and redder.

"It's because of you jay." Alexis replied in a slow voice, and her face turn red, while saying that.

Jaden heard what Alexis said, it cost him to blush and make his face redder like his slifer red jacket.

"Really?" he asked.

"For sure, honestly, promise. Coz your so kind." Alexis said smiling at him.

"I'm not that kind, you don't know me yet." Jaden replied with a long face.

Alexis was worried about Jaden, she thought that she might said something that he doesn't like, so she got near to him. And touch his cold face with her warm/delicate hands. Jaden felt her warm/delicate hands. So his face is burning in red/fire now.

"Don't say that." Alexis said with a worried face and almost going to cry.

Jaden look at her and he saw Alexis face, she's almost crying. So he touched Alexis face, and got near her. There face is a little closer now. Then Jaden smile at Alexis.

"Don't worry so much about me, Lex." Jaden assured her. "Eh." Alexis nodded.

Before they let go they both look at each others eyes. They stay like that for a long time, until Syrus came with the food; the both of them immediately go back from where they were before.

"Am I missing something? Or am I just interrupting?" Syrus asked with a weird face.

"Ah, no Sy, your not, Lex and I were just talking." Jaden replied.

"Oh! Really now? You want me to believe that you're just talking to her." Syrus said with a teasing tone.

"What does that mean Sy?" Jaden asked confusingly.

Then Syrus got near to Jaden's ears and whispered.

"You're trying to impress her." Syrus smiled.

Jaden's eyes opened wide for what his friend said to him.

"Ah guys, are you going to talk all day? The food is getting cold." Alexis said.

"Oh yeah, then get your eating on Sy old buddy." Jaden said changing the topic.

***Then they all eat***

"This food is so delicious." Jaden comment with his goofy smile.

Alexis laugh a little.

"What's so funny, Lex?" Jaden asked.

"Well, because you made me laugh, jay." Alexis replied.

"Really? I didn't know I can make people laugh. Maybe I have those some called super powers." Jaden replied laughing.

Alexis giggle.

"Well no offense jay, but only your deck has super powers." Syrus replied while laughing.

To be continued……

**Sorry for not updating so soon….Our computer broke and I forgot the last thing I wrote I'm so-so-sorry.**

**I hope all of you well ^_^ enjoy this Chapter so please leave your reviews…**

**+ARIGATO MINA+**

For reading and supporting my story +_+

I love you ALL!!!


End file.
